


Accomodate

by TirNanOg89



Series: Past Is Prologue [13]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Numb3rs, Stargate - All Series
Genre: D/s, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TirNanOg89/pseuds/TirNanOg89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accomodate

Accommodate

Ian Edgerton was a patient man, as a hunter, tracker and sniper he had to be, though his surprisingly long life had taught him more than all the training the FBI or his other job could give him, but he had had enough. He had been patient, he had been calm and waited, now it was time for action. They had just finished their latest case together and Don was still wound up.

He stood up from his chair, took the few paces necessary to get in front of the pacing Don, grabbed him by the shoulders, slammed him into the wall then plastered his self to him and took possession of his mouth. This job was made very easy by Don, who had opened said mouth in preparation for asking him what the hell he thought he was doing pushing him around, but ended up moaning instead as his mouth was plundered. To be fair, Ian had a lot of experience for a man who didn’t even look forty, though he was a lot older than he looked. Ian was also a very adept student of human nature and knew that Don, though he was a very alpha personality at work, was in desperate need of someone to take control, to give him a break from the constant need to control everyone and every thing around him. He also realised it might take a while to convince Don of that, so he made a good 'start as you mean to go on' effort by pinning Don and not letting him move while he plundered his mouth. 

Once the initial shock had worn off Don realised he was being pinned to the wall of his office, in full sight of anyone who walked past, and tried to push Ian off, even though his body was all for the cave man act and was showing it's enjoyment with unambiguous enthusiasm. Ian chuckled as he struggled but didn’t let up, he grabbed Don's hands and pinned them above his head, then he held them with one hand and dropped the other to get a firm grasp of his cock through his trousers.

Don froze, he had started struggling harder when his hands had been pined, but as soon as he felt that tight grip on his cock he froze, gasping. Ian took that as tacit permission to carry on and do as he pleased, so he did. He made sure Don's legs were pinned, knowing he was well trained in self defence and would use anything to his advantage as soon as he started thinking, especially a knee to the balls, and as air was becoming an issue he let go of his mouth and trailed kisses and nips down his jaw to his throat. As soon as Don had his breath back he started talking, knowing he wasn’t physically getting his self out of this any time soon without hurting Ian.

"Ian, what the hell man? Get off me! Come on, what are you doing?"

Ian really was a patient man, but he had been waiting for Don to get a clue for years, and as Don had just been given a mandatory month off work (His boss had finally noticed how many days off he hadn't had since he had joined the LA office) he figured now was the time to make his self clear. So he ignored Don's mouth and concentrated on what his body was telling him, which was all very positive. He squeezed just a little harder on his cock and bit into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, hard enough to mark but not break the skin. Don gasped as he squeezed then yelped as he bit down but he wasn’t trying to get away, he was pushing towards his mouth and up into his hand, away from the wall and as close to Ian as he could get, whining deep in the back of his throat and tipping his head to give him more access. 

Don couldn’t believe his own reactions, he had always been the dominant partner, whether he was with a male or the occasional female, not that he liked weak partners, he never had, but he was still always in control, until now. He didn’t have a problem with Ian coming on to him, didn’t even really mind how forceful he was being, though he would have appreciated a chance to say yes or no, what bothered him was his own reaction to it. Ian was being 'very' dominant, and that had always been his place, his job! He didn’t have a problem with being a Beta, he didn’t have a problem with other men being less than 'Alpha' but he expected more of his self then he ever had of others and being top dog in any situation was part of that. With Charlie being omega it had always been his job to keep him safe, though they had both fought against it more often than not until recently, and it had taken them a lot of years to finally get their relationship to how it should be what with Charlie going away so young and Don feeling abandoned by their mother, being left with their human father while Charlie got to live with their Lycan mother, got to change as often as he wanted and play with an adult Lycan, while Don had been left to fend for his self, teach his self, so his entire life he had tried so hard to be Alpha that he often forgot how to be Beta. And now he had spent the last four years trying to erase that childhood and start over with his brother, develop the relationship they should have had from the start, and it was still so new and fragile that he didn’t want to chance damaging it, but this was Ian, the most Alpha male he had ever met, and he was pinning him to the wall. He had a sudden flash of his therapist smirking at him, he just knew the guy would get a hell of a laugh out of this. That thought stopped him dead, he would get a hell of a laugh, because his body was very clear that this was a 'very' good thing, but his mind was trying to tell him to fight as it wasn’t macho enough to let another guy dominate him and what would Charlie think? Why the hell was he fighting this again?

Ian felt it the moment Don gave in, let his body make the decisions instead of his mind and couldn’t help grinning. He pulled back from the beautiful bite mark he had left on his neck and looked at his face for a while as Don stood almost limp in his arms. He gave a final caress to his cock before pulling his hand away and letting go of his arms, highly amused at Don's protesting whine as he did so.

"Come with me. Fun as it is to risk getting caught at work, what I have in mind would get us arrested, not to mention sacked."

Don shuddered as he spoke, his voice a deep growl full of lust and anticipation. He couldn’t help nodding as he tried to get his head back on line enough to actually move. Ian chuckled again as he watched him, eyes still closed and head hanging low as he took deep breathes to calm his self. He finally managed to open his eyes and look at Ian, his lean body was tense as he held his self back but his eyes caught and held Don's, he just couldn't look away, they were blown wide, the dark chocolate iris a bare glint around his pupils and so full of hunger it took his breath away. Don had never been so glad he had his own flat. He really couldn’t resist, he lunged off the wall and threw his arms around Ian's neck taking his mouth hot and hard. Ian quickly took over control of the kiss, and Don let him, before he pulled back slowly, chuckling at Don.

"Come on, lets get out of here, before we go any further."

Don nodded and grabbed his stuff, hurrying to the garage to get his car. As he reached his car he had a sudden thought.

"You know where I live?"  
"I'll follow you, I have your number if you loose me."  
"Right, yeah, ok."

Ian saw the hesitation coming back into Don's eyes and crowded him up against his car, pushing one knee between his legs to rub his thigh against his cock and kissed him hard again. When he finally pulled back they were both panting and Don was looking dazed again.

"I will be right on your six, and when we get to your place, I'll show you why you're doing this, now go."

With that he turned and walked to his car with a smirk on his face and a bounce in his step that Don hadn't seen before but really liked, he also liked watching his ass and only got in his car once it was out of sight. He drove to the entrance and waited a few moments for Ian to pull up behind him then went straight home. Between watching where he was driving and watching Ian's car in the mirror it felt like he got home a lot quicker than normal, they were soon parked out side his building and neither said a word as they made their way to his flat. Ian kept his distance until the flat door was closed behind them, he knew he wouldn’t keep his hands to his self other wise. Don looked like he was thinking again, which was a really bad idea at this point, so Ian slowly stalked towards him, herding him towards the bedroom, as Don again tried to talk his way out of it.

"So what's got into you Ian? What's this all about? You can't just go jumping people in the office man! Any one could have walked past and seen!"  
"Don! I don’t care."  
"Well, ya know, did ya think that maybe 'I' did?"  
"I don’t care."  
"But Charlie…"

Ian didn’t give him the chance to say anything else, he pounced, pushing Don onto the bed and pinning him, holding his wrists above his head again. Don struggled for a moment, but not very hard, every movement rubbed something of his against something of Ian's and all the sensations were driving him nuts, getting away was the last thing on his mind. He was soon lost in the sensations, barely noticing as he was stripped to the waist, until he was suddenly jerked back to reality by the feel of cuffs being looped around one wrist. Instinctively, he tried to drag his arm away.  
“Don’t move!” The words were spoken quietly, but forcefully.  
Don tensed, but obeyed as the cuffs were fastened to the sturdy wooden bed-post with quick efficiency, and before he had chance to object, Ian had done the same with his other wrist. Don flexed his arm muscles and only succeeded in chaffing the metal against his wrists. Against all the odds he felt his cock start to stir. Don knew he was coiled as tight as an over-wound spring, relinquishing control was never easy for him and his rational mind was screaming at him to demand release from the bonds, but instinct was screaming the need for a more basic kind of release. His cock was fully hard now, lying hot and heavy on his taut stomach. He looked up at Ian, wondering why he trusted this man so much, why he hadn't fought him more, why he was loving this so much, at which point he realised it didn’t matter. He was loving this, he 'did' trust Ian, completely and without reservation, so why fight it? So he let go, he released the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and his whole body relaxed. Ian smiled down at him, his eyes glinting with something Don couldn’t quite figure out but looked a lot like satisfaction. He tried once more to talk about Charlie, to explain, but Ian wasn’t giving him the chance, every time he opened his mouth he found it filled with Ian's tongue, until he gave up trying to speak and just whined.  
Ian smiled down at him before pulling back, climbing off the bed and leaving him alone and vulnerable, cuffed to the bed and unable to defend his self. As soon as he started to panic Ian was back, petting and reassuring him only with no clothes on, in his panic he hadn't realised Ian was just stripping. It took a long while for Ian to calm him down again, gentling and soothing him, whispering exactly what he wanted to do to him, only what he wanted wasn’t just one night, or even a week or a month, what Ian wanted was forever, and Don wanted to give it to him then and there, but even coming down from his panic and high on the endorphins Don knew he couldn’t, he had to talk to him first, explain Charlie and what they were, but he didn’t have the brain cells left to do so at the moment, he could only lay back and love every word from Ian's mouth and every sensation he provoked from his over-wound body. He almost didn’t notice when Ian undid his trousers and pulled them and his boxer shorts off him, leaving him naked and completely unprotected, except by Ian his self.  
Don felt a finger tracing its way up from his balls, pressing against the vein on the underside of his cock. Ian’s touch was light, but it made Don's hard flesh twitch and, without conscious thought he spread his legs as far as he could, craving more of Ian's touch. Warm hands settled on his waist and started to stroke up his chest, strong thumbs rubbing small circles on his skin as the hands travelled upwards. Don felt his nipples being taken lightly between finger and thumb and rolled, hardening them to small erect nubs of sensation, connected directly to his groin by lines of dancing fire. His cock twitched, begging for attention. The hands withdrew, to be replaced by a warm mouth and a wet tongue which lapped and teased at his flesh. Ian sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, pulling gently on it at first, flicking his tongue over it, before he started to nip gently, sending sharp spikes of pleasure through his body before his other nipple was given the same treatment.  
Don felt the tip of a finger dip down behind his balls and stroke lightly over his hole. Automatically, he tensed, feeling suddenly vulnerable again, in all their play Charlie had never even tried to touch there. The stroking continued, but Ian didn’t push him any further. Without warning, Don felt a warm tongue lap at the head of his cock, teasing the slit and swirling tantalisingly around his flesh. He moaned and tried to thrust up into Ian's mouth before he stopped his self. Ian seemed determined to lick and kiss his way over every inch of his skin, while his hands stroked and teased. He felt his knees being tugged up and spread further apart, then, without warning, cool lube was slicked into the crack of his arse and a forefinger gently teased his hole again. Don shivered, feeling vulnerable again. Long fingers curled loosely around his cock and started to jack him slowly, in time with the finger rubbing against his arse. Don decided he really didn’t mind feeling vulnerable with Ian, it always led to really nice things, and so much pleasure.  
"I'm going to turn you over now Don, I need you up on your knees, you understand baby?"  
Don nodded, he really didn’t care right now, as long as the sensations didn’t stop, so he flipped his self over and pulled his knees up under his self as Ian chuckled at just how eager he now was. Ian palmed Dons ass and spread the cheeks as far as he could, gently blowing across the pink puckered opening, making it flutter before he reached out with his tongue and gently licked right over his hole and up his crack. He continued while Don squirmed in pleasure, lost in the pure simple pleasure of eating out his lovers hole, licking and sucking and nibbling gently at the edges of the pink pucker. Ian curled his tongue and speared it inside his lover, jabbing in as far as he could. He eventually raised a hand, using one finger to gently open the hole further for his tongue to dive in deeper. Soon that wasn’t enough for Ian, and as the hole had loosened further he raised his other hand, slipping a finger in next to the other and slowly, gently pulling them apart, stretching the hole as far as he could before pushing his tongue in with them. Don didn’t really need quite so much preparation but Ian loved the feel of him, the play of silky insides over his fingers, the stretch and grasp of the sphincter, the wet warmth swallowing his fingers and tongue as if it couldn’t live without them and the flavour was divine. 

When Ian's jaw had finally had enough and his cock was screaming at him for release, when he had Don moaning and writhing around him, he pulled his tongue out of its favourite new place, grabbed the lube, and quickly shifted up the bed. Don whined in anguish as the tongue and fingers were removed but it soon turned to joy as the fingers returned wet and slick and Ian smothered him in lube. Don felt the silky smooth head of Ian’s rigid cock press at his entrance. He couldn’t wait and pushed back as far as he could on the straining flesh. Only Ian's prolonged playing and copious amounts of lube saved him from being hurt but he didn’t notice or care. Ian chuckled and he felt the vibrations through the cock now buried deep inside him.  
"I knew you'd love this but damn, you are too hot like this, if you can’t stay still I'll have to tie you tighter next time."  
Don whined, he couldn’t help but love that idea.  
"God damn you are perfect! Stay still for me love, don’t move, I want you to stay still and take it, whatever I decide to give you, you will just take it, wont you Don? You want to be such a good boy for me don’t you baby? And you will."  
"Please!"

Don managed, with great effort, to make his voice work like a human instead of the constant whines and whimpers that had been pouring from him. His brain felt like it had melted as soon as Ian's tongue had touched his hole and he couldn’t wait to share it with Charlie, he was going to flip when Don passed on the joy and licked his brains out of his ass. Which thought had the unfortunate side effect of making him think about Charlie and how disappointed he would be that Don hadn't shared, hadn't even told him what was going to happen, and he suddenly felt guilty. On his knees, hands cuffed to the headboard, spread delightfully around Ian's cock, and he suddenly went limp, all over, head dropping and knees collapsing, whining and trying to curl in on his self. 

For the first time in hundreds of years Ian very nearly panicked. Don had gone from a very willing, joyfully participating, partner to a whimpering ball of misery quicker than he could follow. He had the cuffs off and Don in his lap before he really thought about it.

"Fuck, Shit, Don! What the hell did I do? Where are you hurt? What happened?"

It took a while, but eventually Don managed to get his voice working again, though he couldn’t make his self look at Ian, feeling like all kinds of a bastard.

"Charlie. Pack."

Ian looked at him for a long moment in stunned silence, it seemed like such a random and frankly insane, thing to say right now, then he thought about it a bit longer and sighed.

"Oh Don. You're a Lycan, is that it? Breath for me baby, just breath, I'm not angry."

Ian wouldn’t say anything else until he had confirmation, he couldn’t risk it any more than Don could risk shifting until he knew Ian wasn’t going to kill him for it or go running to the papers or Government. Don whimpered again, then he shifted, a sudden blur and Ian was sharing a bed with a lean grey timber wolf that was doing it's best to curl in on it's self and hide under its own tail. He reached out carefully and petted his back.

"I've met a few like you over the years Don, I know how Pack is, it doesn’t matter, we can call Charlie now and invite him over, see how he feels ok? If he isn't happy with this then I'll leave, no problem, I wont disrupt your Pack Don, much as I'd like nothing more than to continue where we just left off, I wont interfere with a Pack. Are you going to call Charlie or do you want me too?" 

He never did get an answer. It didn’t take long to realise that he wasn’t going to, that Don had shut down and wasn’t coming out any time soon, and he wondered what had gone on in his life to leave him so vulnerable to something like this. He didn’t want to leave him alone so he quickly searched through their clothes until he found Don's phone. Charlie answered after the second ring.

"Hey Donny, what's up?"  
"Charlie, it's Ian. I'm at Don's flat, he isn't hurt but you should get here as soon as you can, we've had a bit of a misunderstanding and he's gone non-verbal."

Charlie was silent for a while.

"I'll be right there."

The connection was cut and Ian finally realised that he could actually be in trouble here, if Charlie acted first instead of talking he could end up mauled to death, and though it wouldn’t stick, it would hurt like hell, and Charlie would probably feel guilty afterwards. He decided clothed would be the best way to meet Charlie, and probably with a door between them. He wasn’t a coward, far from it, but he also wasn’t stupid, and he wasn’t going to get between Charlie and his brother when Don was panicking and Charlie would quite possibly be mad at him. So he unlocked the front door and left it slightly ajar then went back to the bedroom, opened the door to the adjoining bathroom and sat by Don, petting and talking to him quietly until he heard the front door slam open. Then he ran for the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"In the bedroom Charlie!"

He shouted, then waited until he heard movement in the room.

"Charlie, I'm in here, can you listen to me?"  
"I can listen."

He had never heard Charlie sound so pissed, so he talked fast.

"It wasn’t his fault Charlie, I didn’t give him time to think. I figured if he had time to think the whole 'macho FBI boss' thing would kick in and nothing would ever happen. He was happy, he was loving it, then he wasn’t any more, so I stopped. He was worried about you, about the Pack, so I figured out you're Lycans, and I called you. I swear to God he was happy!"  
"You couldn’t have forced him if you tried, he'd have ripped your throat out. Now shut up and stay in there while I try to fix the guilt trip 'you' sent him on."

Ian thought that was a little harsh, he couldn’t have known, he also didn’t force anything though he did kind of bulldoze him, but he did understand Charlie was worried about his brother more than he was actually angry. He didn’t hear much after that except whining and the occasional yip, but he sat his self as comfortably as possible on the toilet and waited, he knew how to be patient. He had been in there almost an hour when he finally heard voices, muffled and quiet but definitely human, so that was progress. Eventually there was a knock on the door, it was quiet and polite so he decided to risk it, he couldn’t stay in here forever and he still held out hope for a relationship of some kind with Don, and if it included Charlie, well, it would be a hardship but he was man enough to cope. Nope, he couldn’t even keep a straight face thinking it, he really would not complain if he got Charlie in the bargain. He wiped the smirk off his face and opened the door to find a naked Charlie frowning at him.

"Get out here and tell this idiot you don’t hate him."  
"Why would I hate him?"  
"That's what I've been trying to get through his thick skull, but he never listens to me, I'm just an omega, I know nothing!"  
"Charlie? You're an omega?"  
"What of it?"  
"You have a lot more back bone than any omega I ever met, I've generally found them to be insipid and pathetic, brainless and wouldn’t know an opinion if it bit them on the ass unless their Alpha spoon fed it to them. I like you, I never would have guessed."

Charlie actually smiled at him for that, then looked over his shoulder at the bed where Don was at least human again though still hiding.

"See! Even Ian can see I'm not a pathetic omega! Ha! Did ya hear? He wouldn’t have guessed I was omega, I rock!"

Charlie grabbed Ian's sleeve and pulled him back to the bed, practically throwing him at Don. Luckily Don didn’t shy away from him, he turned in to him and hid his face in his chest, Charlie curling up around his back. Ian started petting him, soothing his hand up and down his flank gently. 

"Hush baby, why you still upset? Charlie's here, and he didn’t kill me so I gotta think I've been accepted. What's wrong?"

Don whined and mumbled incomprehensively into his shirt.

"Talk to me Don. Stop this, look at me, now!"

Don pulled his head back and looked at him so fast he almost head butted Charlie, but he couldn’t keep eye contact.

"I freaked out like a pussy."  
"Don, you have never acted like a pussy in the years I have known you, and I can't see you starting now. You acted like a loyal Lycan, and I'm sorry I didn’t give you chance to talk and explain before we got so far."

Don risked a quick glance at him but didn’t see anything but honest sincerity. 

"I'm sorry I didn’t tell you before."  
"Why would you? That's not the kind of thing you tell all your friends, not even your lovers, why would you think to tell me? I have plenty of secrets I haven't told you, some I can't because of federal non-disclosure contracts, some I will in time and one I'm gonna tell you now, because you can obviously keep a secret and I already knew how loyal you are to your job, but now I know it's genetic, so it's safe to let you know that I'm an Immortal."

Ian braced his self for the onslaught, and it never came, he looked at them both quizzically and Charlie smiled sweetly at him.

"We figured. You smell too old for your age. We can kinda smell how old a person is, not exactly, but close enough most of the time, and we've met Immortals before, you're like them, smell way too old for your age. You also smell of something seriously funky sometimes when you get here. Like last time we saw you, and the time before that, but not the one before that, it's kinda freaky, because neither of us has ever smelt anything like it before or since."  
"That's one of the non-disclosure things, I can't tell you anything about it. What I can tell you is every time I've been here I've been undercover, my current identity is David Telford, and I'm a Colonel in the USAF, they lend me to the FBI occasionally when I'm needed or our jobs intersect."  
"Which name do you prefer?"  
"I don’t care about either of them, but you should stick to Ian just in case anyone else ever overheard you, can't get caught out then, the original name I was given by the Ghigua when I was found in 1462 was Waya Adahy, the Wolf in the Oak Woods, as I was found by my tribe in the oak woods, surrounded by wolf tracks but unhurt."  
"Wow, 1462? And wolves still like you! So can I call you Waya? We could say it's a nickname."

Ian couldn’t help grinning at Charlie, he was so sweet, and damn hot, especially naked. He started to feel a little over dressed.

"You can call me anything you like Charlie."

Charlie did not miss the significance of the tone Ian used when he said that, and pinked up a little but it seemed to be from pleasure not embarrassment as Ian had almost expected.

"Hum, I'll call you something if you don’t get rid of those clothes."  
"Really?"

Ian was shocked by how forward Charlie was, he hadn't been joking about his previous experience with omegas.

"Oh yeah, and we'll be having fun as Don fucks me through the mattress but you'll be over there, all alone and lonely, unless voyeurism is your thing, in which case make your self at home and enjoy but I think joining in is much more fun."  
"You are a ballsy little omega aren't you?"  
"Not so little!"

With that Charlie rolled over Don, shoving him out of the way with a grin and pinned Ian to the bed, for a moment, before Ian somehow flipped them so he was pinning Charlie. Charlie whined and shimmied beneath him, obviously used to this and loving it. Don chuckled and brushed Charlie's hair out of his face gently before leaning in and nipping his bare shoulder.

"Come on, or we'll never get him naked!"  
"And that would be an epic tragedy now we finally get to play with him for real!"  
"For real huh?"  
"Oh yeah!"

Charlie pushed Ian off him, and the bed, Ian going willingly as it got him closer to naked, and let Charlie strip him off. Charlie was unbelievably happy, he had his brother here and now Ian was letting him strip him, just standing and letting Charlie do all the work like it was his right to be served, which just let Charlie believe it was his right to serve him and he loved every moment of it. He didn’t often get to indulge his self with Don, they never knew when he was going to get called in so they made the most of the little time they had quickly, so he often missed out on the simple pleasure of dressing or undressing someone just for the pleasure of making their life a little easier. He took his time but didn’t go too slowly, he knew Don was waiting, even if he was enjoying the show. When he was finally done he crawled to the bed, swaying his ass temptingly for Ian and climbed up to curl his back into Don's chest, watching Ian and waiting for his next move. Ian grinned and dove onto the bed.

With Don behind and Ian in front of him Charlie couldn’t have moved if he wanted to, not that he wanted to with both of them licking and kissing every piece of skin they could reach, he didn’t know where to start; he was surrounded by perfect male flesh, so he stopped trying to think and went with the flow.

"Yes," 

Charlie breathed, and turning his head, met Don's lips hungrily, searching for reassurance and comfort before he allowed the lust to take over. Don finally moved back for air and bent down to lick Charlie's chest, moving to his nipple and teasing it with his tongue. Ian moved around from behind him and sucked on the other one until Charlie thrashed away from them, moaning. They moved steadily down his chest, kissing and licking until their tongues met and swirled over his hard abdomen. Don took Charlie's cock in his hand, bringing it to his mouth and licking along the length. Ian licked the other side, their tongues meeting and rolling around Charlie's cock as one of their hands gently kneaded his sac and another found it's way further back, lightly playing with his hole. Charlie shuddered with pleasure as they took turns sucking his cock in their silky hot mouths, each sucking a few times before pulling away to kiss each other, and then giving him over to the other's mouth. Charlie moaned as he felt himself getting ready to cum but Don knew him too well and clamped down hard on the base of his shaft making him cry out.

"Not yet.” 

Ian sighed softly as he took a moment to watch them, reaching over to run his fingertips over Don's biceps and across Charlie's smooth chest. Don leaned back and closed his eyes for just a moment then dove back in and took Charlie's cock back into his mouth as he reached out for Ian's cock and gave him a firm squeeze before stroking him. Ian stood and kissed Charlie hard, he looked down watching Don suck his brother enthusiastically, his sleek head moving back and forth, Charlie's cock appearing and disappearing from those lovely lips. The sight alone was almost enough to send Ian over the edge and he blessed every ounce of control his life had taught him. He leant over cupping Charlie's face in his hands, and kissed him hard then reached down and tugged lightly on Don's hair, bringing him up for a deep, hard kiss. At the sight of the two of them kissing Charlie whimpered and his mouth was immediately claimed in a scorching kiss by Ian while both their hands ran up and down his body. Charlie suddenly moaned filthily into Ian's kiss so he pulled back to find out what Don was up to, to get such a reaction, turned out he had moved down behind Charlie pushing his leg up, his mouth immediately sealing over the puckered entrance that awaited him and sliding his tongue into the tight hole. Ian took a moment to appreciate the view then moved down and took Charlie into his mouth, taunting and teasing him with his tongue and lips. Charlie could hardly think but had just enough brain left to realise they were going to fuck him within an inch of his life.

Charlie cried out in heady pleasure, never having felt so much before, two wickedly hot mouths on his body, one taking him into such tight heat he thought he'd feint and the other tongue fucking him into oblivion. The only thing he could do was lift his leg as much as he could, and hang on for dear life while loving every minute of it. Don groaned softly, parting Charlie's cheeks wide as he burrowed closer, his tongue ramming in and out quickly so glad he had been right about Charlie loving this. Don eventually pulled back with a loud gasp for air and a whimper of loss from Charlie, one look at Ian told him all he needed to know as he pulled Charlie over face down on the bed. Reaching to the draw beside the bed he pulled out lube and condoms, he handed a condom to Ian then popped the lube open and squirted it straight inside his brothers hole, chuckling as Charlie squirmed in pleasure. 

Ian couldn’t help just watching them for a while, silently congratulating his self on landing the hottest men on the planet and blessing all the gods that had allowed him to live long enough to meet them, then he put the condom on and grabbed the lube from where Don had dropped it, smothering his fingers and finally getting to play with Don's ass, running a finger gently down his crack before finally pushing in. he went slow enough to make sure he didn’t hurt Don, but fast enough to make sure he felt the ache of straining muscles. Don slowed when he felt Ian's fingers at his entrance as he began to prepare him; it wasn’t long before he stilled as he felt the blunt head of his cock begin its torturously slow entrance into his body. Charlie shimmied beneath him in protest at the lack of movement but soon groaned again once Ian was fully seated and Don pushed inside him.

"Better." 

Charlie gasped in delight, clenching tightly around Don who was buried to the hilt inside his tight ass. In moments all three were moaning and gasping in pleasure. Ian started slowly but soon gripped Dons hips, pounding inside the willing body as the younger man moaned loudly and pounded into Charlie. Don let his head fall back as his eyes closed, utterly enraptured with the well loved tight channel clenching around his cock and the beautiful new invader pounding into his own body. Feeling the channel spasm with pleasure as he pushed in deeper with each thrust, his own muscles contracting as his balls drew closer to his body. Charlie tossed his head back, yelling his orgasm even as his mind registered Don's voice as he let out a horse cry as he came moments later, the clenching passage too much around his aching cock that in turn sent Ian over the edge into oblivion. None of them moved for a long moment until Charlie moaned something about not being able to breath. They slid gently off each other and lay replete on the bed, too satiated to do more than breath and it wasn’t long before they were all asleep.

************

Ian woke a few hours later and called his CO asking for some time off, the response should have been surprising but it wasn’t. 

"Why don’t you take a week or so then invite the Mr's Epps on a tour?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Have you ever known me to joke about work? Since the expedition came back so unexpectedly, Hammond has asked everyone to put in their recommendations for new members to go back with them. O'Neill is heading everything up on the ground until they get a new leader in place, which wont be easy after the Weir debacle."  
"I wouldn’t imagine so."  
"No, but with more people they'll need some form of policing, and with all the 'foreigners' they'll have to deal with FBI training will be useful, and that brother of his already has clearance almost as high as yours, and he can teach which will keep the tree huggers happy, they want us making provision for kids! Can you believe it? In that environment? Wouldn’t let my kids anywhere near it but that's just me. So I'll expect you Monday next, that gives you nine days to get them used to the idea, sound them out, then you can bring them in and show them the good stuff, I'll have the Non-Disclosures couriered to you by morning."  
"Got it. See you Monday then."  
"Take care of them, O'Neill really wants the three of you for some reason."

The line went dead as his CO hung up and Ian allowed the grin to break out on his face, Don and Charlie were going to love this assignment and he couldn’t have asked for a better place, that they would be together was just icing on the cake! Now he had a week to convince the brothers. 

Easy!

Perfectus.


End file.
